Nous sommes adultes
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Son corps disait oui, elle disait oui. C'est sur cette phrase que Robin s'accordait, alors que Zorro la regardait partir sans rien dire. Son corps disait oui mais il disait non. C'est sur cette phrase que Zorro s'accordait, alors que Robin partait avec une bonne intention.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ici Zuzu, pour un nouvel Os Zorro/Robin. Cet un OS est un peu particulier et très long (je m'en excuse, mais mon esprit s'égare un peu trop parfois...) Il y a plusieurs idées qui s'inscrivent dedans, j'espère que ce n'est pas un peu trop... comment dire... fouillis ? C'est un texte que j'aime beaucoup et qui est très différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. J'espère que vous apprécierez également.  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui me diront que les persos sont OOC, oui, j'en ai un peu peur. Je vous ai fait un Zorro au top de sa force... Enfin, vous verrez bien.  
C'est la première fois que j'écris au passé, j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop bizarre. Et je suis désolée si le texte fait bloc mais impossible de faire une belle mise en page... Ouais, ça fait paté, je suis désolée.

J'ai mis rating T pour le thème. Je n'ai rien fait d'explicite (très peu pour moi). Pour le genre... euh... je sais pas du tout où le placer.  
Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, grand maître. Les expressions en italiques sont ma ligne de fond.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Nous sommes adultes**

La nuit était douce et lumineuse. Le Sunny était ancré dans la baie cachée d'une joyeuse petite île. La ville qu'ils avaient visité dans la journée n'était pas très grande mais il y régnait une douce atmosphère. Le pirate au chapeau de paille dormait profondément dans son hamac et ses hommes d'équipage devaient sans doute en faire autant… Le navire ne craignait pas grand-chose ici, c'est pourquoi, Zorro, qui était de surveillance à la vigie, s'était accordé une petite promenade nocturne.

Alors, qu'il revenait de son escapade, il croisa Robin, silencieuse comme un chat, qui descendait du navire en lançant de furtifs regards vers l'arrière. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et poussa un soupir en voyant le bretteur. Elle baissa la tête. Que dire ?! Elle n'avait rien pour sa défense, elle était grillée. Zorro, sans détourner ses yeux du sol, lui passa devant et grimpa à l'échelle de corde. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Arrivé sur le pont supérieur, il s'appuya au bastingage et la regarda en contrebas. Il s'exclama, le visage neutre :

- Ben… qu'est-ce que t'attends, file !

- Mais…

- Va, j'dirai rien ! Arrête de le faire poireauter, il en est au moins à sa cinquième cigarette !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Du type que tu vas rejoindre, pardi ! déclara-t-il en désignant du coin de l'œil un homme dans le port. Je suis pas un imbécile, Robin. J'ai déjà remarqué tes escapades nocturnes quand on accoste comme ça. C'est pas un drame ! Nous sommes adultes. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je t'ai dit que je ne dirai rien ! File.

Elle le regarda en essayant de déchiffrer son regard. Mais elle n'y décela rien.

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Disons que, lorsque je suis à la vigie, je sais tout ce qui se passe sur ce navire. Je ne te juge pas, Robin. Si tu as envie de prendre du plaisir de temps en temps, c'est ton droit ! Je vérifie juste que tu rentres bien à l'aube.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à grands pas du bateau pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'après-midi. _Elle disait oui et son corps disait oui._ Zorro remonta à la vigie et continua son entrainement quotidien. _Il disait oui et tout son corps hurlait le contraire._

Robin ne revint que quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil. Elle remonta sur le pont en scrutant les bruits du navire. Le silence était total et seule une lumière provenant de la vigie venait déranger le Sunny endormi. Elle savait que Zorro ressentait sa présence. Était-il rassuré ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle venait de passer une nuit torride et elle rejoignit rapidement sa bibliothèque où elle prit un livre pour se donner une contenance lorsque Sanji viendrait, comme chaque matin, lui apporter le café.

Zorro n'avait pas cillé à son retour. Sa présence était seulement passée dans sa tête, comme un courant d'air. Il pouvait à présent sentir tous ses amis sur le navire et il en était heureux. Le soleil se leva et une nouvelle journée réveilla l'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille.

Ils traversèrent des tempêtes, des forêts, des déserts, ils envoyèrent valser des pirates, des soldats, des ennemis, ils cheminèrent pendant des semaines et des mois. Ils explorèrent de nouvelles îles, de nouvelles villes, de nouvelles contrées.

Une fois, ils avaient monté un campement de toile à l'entrée d'une forêt, à l'extérieur d'une petite bourgade, pour passer la nuit sans effrayer les habitants. La nuit était plutôt fraiche. Zorro était assis en tailleur près de l'entrée de la tente dans laquelle les autres dormaient.

Robin savait qu'il était là, tel un gardien, la respiration lente et l'attention fixée sur les moindres bruits aux alentours. Elle avait envie de prendre l'air, elle avait envie de sortir, elle avait envie d'un homme. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter le regard froid et neutre du bretteur.

Zorro savait qu'elle allait sortir cette nuit. Il avait bien vu son regard lorsqu'elle était revenue de la ville cet après-midi. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'intéressait grandement. Lui, il restait là, un sabre à la verticale tenant en équilibre sur la pointe de la lame d'un deuxième sabre qu'il tenait à bout de bras sans ciller.

Elle s'était décidée à sortir. Elle avait doucement mis ses chaussures et elle était sortie, faisant glisser la toile. Elle passa devant Zorro qui ne broncha même pas et lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. La lumière de la lune se reflétait contre les lames et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cet équilibre pourtant si maigre. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer cette concentration intense. Le bretteur murmura sans ouvrir son œil, d'un air neutre :

- File ! Love cook s'est levé.

Elle entendit un bruissement venant de l'intérieur et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. _Son corps disait oui et elle disait oui aussi._ Sanji débarqua à l'entrée de la tente.

- Il se passe quoi marimo ?! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai entendu du bruit !

Le sabre en équilibre vacilla et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Zorro ouvrit un œil et fixa le cuistot.

- Et bien il se passe que juste avant que tu ne débarques comme un demeuré, il y avait une magnifique biche juste auprès de la tente qui cherchait un peu de compagnie. Ton barouf l'a fait fuir, t'es content ?

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Ah. Désolé du dérangement.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et retourna se coucher. Zorro remis son sabre en équilibre sur l'autre mais en changeant sa lame de main. Robin n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Il sentait sa présence et il savait qu'elle avait entendu cette discussion. Il referma lentement les yeux en retrouvant sa concentration. _Son corps hurlait oui mais il disait le contraire._

Robin rejoignit une taverne de la ville bien animée et retrouva un homme. _Son corps disait oui et elle disait oui aussi._ Ils se réfugièrent dans une chambre et le corps de l'homme fit sien celui de Robin. Elle n'aimait pas l'acte en lui-même, elle aimait la présence, la chaleur et les sens. _Son corps disait oui, elle disait oui._ Elle aimait le jeu. Elle avait passé l'âge des histoires sans lendemain, des aventures d'un soir mais elle en avait toujours envie. Elle s'était retrouvée seule si petite, elle avait tant manqué d'affection, elle se devait de tout rattraper. C'était ce qu'elle se disait pour cacher la légère honte qu'elle avait de laisser ses amis l'espace de quelques heures et de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Mais il y avait Zorro et il savait. Zorro savait mais ne disait rien. La comprenait-il ? Elle se perdait dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de l'homme la fit tressaillir. Il avait une voix rauque d'homme qui a bu, une voix sèche sans expression ni sentiment. Il avait une voix qu'elle détesta aussitôt. Il lui parla de la chose, elle ne répondit pas. Il rit, s'exclamant qu'être pirate ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours. Il parla de la vie en mer, elle comprit qu'il disait que ce n'était pas facile surtout entouré par des hommes, pirates qui plus est. Il demanda si elle s'enfuyait parce que ces brutes sanguinaires étaient des mauvais coups. Elle resta fixée sur cette phrase, bloquée sur ces lèvres qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité sans qu'elle n'en comprenne un traitre mot. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait eu tous les hommes de son équipage et que, par dépit, elle en était arrivée à lui ? Cette idée lui donna envie de vomir. Cet homme la répugnait, elle n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il déblatérait. Elle cru comprendre qu'il se moquait de ses amis masculins, qu'il les rabaissait au rang de mâle et surtout, surtout, qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'eux parce que lui, LUI, il l'avait eu, ELLE. Robin ne supporta pas cette idée un instant de plus. Elle l'immobilisa sur la couchette, se leva, s'habilla et partit. _Elle disait non et son corps était absolument d'accord._

Robin rejoignit leur campement au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui signifiait, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle savait bien que Zorro, éternel gardien, serait à son poste. Peut-être lui lancera-t-il une réflexion. "Déjà ?! Et bien c'était rapide" ou "Il devait être pressé celui-là"… Non. Jamais il ne ferait ce genre de réflexions. Peut-être ne dira-t-il rien… ou peut-être pas. Elle n'y pensa plus, les paroles de l'homme lui remontaient dans la gorge.

Zorro la sentit s'approcher. Ses paupières cillèrent mais rien d'autre ne bougea. Robin faisait de tous petits pas en regardant avec insistance le sabre en équilibre sur la pointe. Elle avait peur de la faire tomber et de faire du bruit. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Zorro, le bretteur ouvrit la bouche en gardant les yeux fermés et dit simplement :

- Bienvenue à la maison.

Il y eut un à coup dans sa démarche mais elle ne prêta pas attention au bretteur et rentra sans bruit dans la tente. Pourquoi ce soudain élan de gentillesse ? Serait-il compatissant ? Elle souleva le voilage qui la menait à sa chambre, légèrement perturbée. Elle entendit alors la lame de Zorro crisser sur la seconde et s'écraser lourdement dans l'herbe humide. Cela aurait pu être sans importance si Zorro n'avait pas rajouté :

- Ah, c'était pas un bon coup.

Sa voix était neutre, sans expression ni sentiment mais elle était chaude et il y avait quelque chose d'enfoui au fond, pas comme celle de l'autre… Robin chassa cette pensée et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Elle entendit un bruissement à côté. Zorro vit sortir un Sanji ahuri.

- Marimo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! J'ai entendu un bruit, c'était quoi ?!

Le bretteur, sans un regard pour son ami, replaça posément son sabre. Une fois bien en équilibre, il soupira :

- Tu m'agaces, retourne te coucher, c'était rien. Il y avait juste un petit rongeur qui se promenait dans les fourrés, tranquillement, un peu affolé par la nuit, et une chouette lui est tombé dessus.

- Pauvre petite bête, soupira Sanji…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, continua Zorro. Le rongeur a eu le temps de se glisser dans un trou entre deux racines et le rapace est reparti bredouille.

Le cuistot souffla par le nez dans la nuit noire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis en tee-shirt et en caleçon dehors au beau milieu de la nuit à discuter chouette et rongeur avec une tronche de cactus qui s'amuse à faire une pyramide avec ses sabres…

Il soupira et rentra dans la tente pour se recoucher. Pourquoi diable cet imbécile lui aurait-il raconté cette absurde histoire de chouette et de rongeur ?

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs villes. Et plusieurs nuits, Robin s'échappa. Elle passait au travers de l'attention des autres. Elle ne voyait pas que, les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit, le Sunny scrutait tous ses gestes. Elle revenait au petit matin sans que personne ne se douta de quoi que se soit. _Elle disait oui et son corps disait oui._

Et une nuit, elle tomba sur un connard.

Zorro ne la sentait pas cette ville, il y avait comme une tension mais il ne savait pas où. Il avait… peur. Oui c'est ça, il avait peur. Lorsqu'il avait senti Robin sortir du navire, toute de nuit vêtue, il avait eu peur. Alors, il s'était penché à la fenêtre. Le regard un peu sombre, il avait dit :

- Fait attention Robin !

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus aberrante au monde et avait penché la tête avant d'être avalée par le noir. Et elle était tombé sur un connard.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais il lui dit des choses qui l'interpelèrent. Des choses qui lui donnèrent aussitôt envie de vomir. Des absurdités sur ses compagnons, des allusions à elle, non plus en tant que femme mais en tant qu'objet. Et Robin était partie car ce qu'elle haïssait le plus, c'était qu'on la considère comme un objet de désir. Si justement elle s'échappait du navire, c'était pour être femme de temps en temps. _Son corps disait oui, alors elle disait oui._

Le lendemain, elle se retrouva les mains dans le dos entravées par des menottes en granit marin. Ses compagnons subissaient tous le même sort : Brook et Zorro qui n'avaient pas les mains dans le dos, Chopper et Franky enroulés dans de lourdes chaines de granit marin, Nami et Usopp le même sort qu'elle, Sanji qui avait également les pieds menottés et Luffy, même lui, même leur capitaine, asservi par des menottes en granit marin. Et face à elle, le regard lubrique, le sourire narquois, se tenait l'homme de la veille. Elle était tombée sur un chasseur de prime, elle était tombée sur un connard. Un sacré connard qui, pour une réflexion qui ne lui avait pas plu ou bien était-ce par jeu, avait capturé tout son équipage. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et fixait toute sa haine sur lui. Elle aurait aimé entendre craquer chaque os de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait mal au ventre. _Son corps disait non et elle disait non._ Le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux, elle fut surprise d'entendre tout près d'elle la voix de Zorro dans son dos qui soufflait :

- Les clés sont dans la poche droite de sa veste. Je compte sur toi, Robin.

Il avait prononcé son prénom juste auprès de son oreille alors que, tout proche, le chasseur de prime, écrasait la tête de Luffy sous son pied et que Sanji faisait tout pour l'empêcher de tuer son capitaine. Zorro se mit à parler :

- Tu es content de toi, chasseur de prime ?

Il avait le regard luisant et les lèvres qui frémissaient de colère. Mais Robin ne le voyait pas, elle n'entendait que le son de sa voix, dur et froid, et elle savait qu'il était énervé.

- Tu mets l'équipage du chapeau de paille au sol, et tu es content ? Tu es complètement stupide. Stupide et idiot de mettre ta vie si bêtement en danger. Certes, la somme est alléchante mais… Tu as fait trois erreurs, trois erreurs notables qui auraient pu t'éviter la mort.

- "Oui", songea Robin, "il est très énervé."

- La première est de nous avoir menottés et enchaînés. Sache qu'on n'enferme jamais un pirate, surtout le chapeau de paille et son équipage. Nous tenir en joug ainsi est carrément suicidaire. La deuxième erreur est de m'avoir laissé mes sabres. Parce que ça risque de jouer sur ta troisième erreur.

Sans un rictus, le visage toujours frappé de cette expression impassible, il sortit Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau.

- Tu as mis des menottes en granit marin à tous les membres parce que tu sais que c'est le métal le plus solide et qu'il est incassable, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu penses que c'est le moyen le plus sur pour qu'aucun de nous ne s'échappe… Voilà ta troisième erreur.

Il mit ses deux mains sur son sabre dont la pointe touchait l'herbe, juste sous les menottes de Robin. Il souffla par la bouche avant de relever brusquement son sabre vers le ciel. Tout était allé si rapidement que personne ne vit qu'en réalité, Zorro était passé trois fois contre les menottes en granit marin. "Fort et puissant".

Puis, la réaction fut subite. Les menottes n'avaient même pas touché terre que Robin avait immobilisé le chasseur de prime et lui avait soutiré les clés. Nami les avait réceptionnées et avait délivré son capitaine avant de venir en aide aux autres. Sanji rejoignit Luffy et mirent en déroute tous les bandits. Tout s'était passé si vite, Robin n'avait rien vu. Elle fixait Zorro, modeste, qui recevait les félicitations de ses compagnons. Elle regarda ensuite le chasseur de prime qu'elle avait eu le droit d'achever. Et elle se demanda pourquoi cela ne lui avait pas fait plus de bien. _Elle disait non et son corps disait non._

Ils reprirent la mer la même journée, conscients que cette île devenait dangereuse.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Robin monta à la vigie. Elle avait hésité un peu avant de monter. Elle avait hésité et elle savait que Zorro l'avait remarqué. _Elle disait non et son corps disait non._ Mais elle était montée. Zorro l'attendait les yeux fermés. _Son corps disait oui mais il ordonnait le non._

Elle entra. Ils échangèrent un "bonsoir" poli du bout des lèvres et presque murmuré. Elle s'assit sur la banquette, il était assis au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle avait apporté un livre mais elle le posa sur ses genoux sans l'ouvrir. Il avait les yeux fermés et venait juste de diminuer la cadence de ses tractions. _Son corps disait oui mais il imposait le non._ Elle le regardait fixement en se disant bien qu'il fallait dire quelque chose. _Elle disait non et son corps disait non._

- Tu avais raison.

Zorro ouvrit son œil valide et se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- J'aurai dû faire attention, répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur ses tractions.

- C'était un connard.

- Y a même pas de termes appropriés pour des types de cette espèce, grogna Zorro.

Robin releva la tête et étudia avec attention l'expression de Zorro. Est-ce qu'il s'était énervé pour ce que cet imbécile lui avait fait à elle ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était énervé pour lui-même ? Elle déchiffra pendant un instant le visage du bretteur. Et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fût : **chiffonné**. Zorro avait une expression **chiffonnée**. Il avait des sourcils **chiffonnés**, un nez **chiffonné**, une moue **chiffonnée**, il faisait ses tractions de manière **chiffonnée**, il soufflait par le nez un air **chiffonné**, même sa sueur était **chiffonnée**. Il était **chiffonné**. Elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur ses expressions aussi en détails mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que le mot "chiffonné" convenait à tout ce que Zorro entreprenait. Il avait un sens de l'orientation **chiffonné**, il buvait **chiffonné**, il souriait d'un air **chiffonné**, il se battait d'une manière **chiffonnée**, il était **chiffonné**.

Il se sentit vraiment gêné d'être observé de la sorte alors, il ancra son regard dans celui de Robin. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Même son regard, le plus profond qu'il soit, était **chiffonné**. Elle détourna le regard. _Elle disait non et son corps approuvait cette décision._

En une fraction de seconde, l'évidence frappa Zorro. Il avait longtemps cherché à déterminer les véritables intentions de l'archéologue sans jamais y arriver. Il savait à présent pourquoi. Parce qu'elle était **imperturbable**. Elle était **imperturbable** dans tout ce qu'elle était. Son regard, l'arrête de son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres, étaient **imperturbables**. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, ses petits doigts, sa robe, étaient **imperturbables**. Sa façon de lire était **imperturbable**. Il se souvenait de ses gestes quotidiens, sa manière de prendre sa tasse de café, sa manière d'attraper l'arrosoir, sa manière de se battre, sa manière de rire, étaient **imperturbables**. Tout en elle était **imperturbable**. Elle était **imperturbable**.

Robin ouvrit la bouche et interrompit les pensées de Zorro :

- Est-ce que les hommes sont tous… pareils ?

- Tu veux dire, de vrais salopards ?

Elle affirma bien qu'elle trouvait ce mot un peu vulgaire.

- Les hommes ont quasiment tous le même adage : "fort et puissant". C'est comme ça. Ils cherchent toujours à aller au-delà d'eux même et des autres. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. "Fort et puissant". Et chacun y arrive à sa façon, parfois en devenant des connards.

- "Fort et puissant" ? demanda Robin songeuse. Je ne saisis pas vraiment l'idée…

- C'est pourtant simple, déclara Zorro.

Il avait lâché son regard et avait repris ses tractions.

- Pour te le prouver, je vais utiliser les membres de notre équipage comme exemple. Le plus frappant, c'est Franky parce que c'est visible. Quand il était petit, Iceburg pouvait aisément l'écraser en posant sa main sur son crâne et en appuyant de tout son poids. Lorsqu'il s'est transformé en cyborg, il s'est construit un "corps de rêve". "Fort et puissant". Tu comprends ? Prends Luffy. Il s'est senti parfois faible alors, il a créé de nouvelles techniques issues de ce qu'il a appris de ses défaites personnelles. "Fort et puissant". Chopper ! Regarde Chopper. Un petit renne au nez bleu tout mignon qui peut se transformer en monstre après ses Rumble ball. "Fort et puissant".

Et pendant que Zorro lui décrivait tout les membres d'équipage selon cette règle "fort et puissant", elle continuait de se dire que sa voix était **chiffonnée** et que même son explication était **chiffonnée**.

- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux, Robin ?

Elle affirma en murmurant. Il tourna la tête. Elle avait autre chose à dire.

- Je crois que les connards sont nettement plus nombreux que les hommes bons. Ou, disons que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de croiser beaucoup d'hommes bons.

**Imperturbable** était son jugement. Et la façon dont elle le débitait était tout aussi **imperturbable**. Zorro souffla par le nez. _Son corps disait oui mais il lui intimait le non._

- C'est parce qu'il y a plus de connards qui se cachent derrière des façades d'hommes bons que des hommes bons qui mettent des masquent de connards.

Elle n'était pas certaine de tout comprendre à ce raisonnement **chiffonné** mais elle accepta cette réponse. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle approuve, **imperturbable**, mais il ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ensuite très silencieux. Chacun étudiant le comportement **imperturbable** et **chiffonné** de l'autre. Ils auraient pu continuer à s'analyser en silence pendant longtemps encore si l'aube n'avait pas pointé son nez rose, forçant Robin à redescendre à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'excusa, de cette manière **imperturbable** qu'elle a de dire les choses. _Son corps disait non, elle disait non._

Il se releva pour prendre sa serviette et s'éponger le front de ce geste **chiffonné** si naturel. _Il hurlait non mais son corps continuait de dire oui._

Et le matin débarqua, la journée fila et le jour chavira dans la nuit comme n'importe quelle journée **chiffonnée** et **imperturbable**.

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs villes. Et plusieurs nuits, Robin s'échappa. _Elle disait oui et son corps disait oui._

Arriva une nuit, une de ces nuits que Zorro détestait le plus au monde. Une de ces nuits où il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une tempête ? Un bâtiment de la Marine ? Un énorme orage ? Un monstre marin ? Mais il n'avait pourtant aucune inquiétude à avoir, ils étaient amarrés à un port. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Robin **imperturbable** était partie depuis un moment déjà et il avait vérifié à la lumière du jour, cette ville n'était pas dangereuse. Mais alors quoi ? Lassé des pérégrinations de son esprit, il se décida à sortir.

Il n'était pas bien tard mais les rues de la ville étaient déjà remplies de soulards vidés de toute énergie vivante, de fumeurs ivres et de femmes trop belles pour être véritables. Trois d'entres elles repérèrent Zorro et durent le trouver à leur goût car elles l'entrainèrent dans une taverne un peu sombre. Il se laissa faire. _Son corps disait non mais il disait oui._ Il trouva cette situation étrange mais ne nota pas, il se laissa faire. Son drôle de pressentiment l'avait enfin lâché et il commençait seulement à retrouver une respiration normale.

Il s'était installé à une table, à un bout de la pièce, contre le mur. Les trois femmes autour de lui butinaient telles des abeilles. Il se sentait comme une fleur, un peu fanée cependant. Il commanda une bière, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Les abeilles bourdonnant autour de lui. _Son corps disait non mais il disait oui._

L'agitation du bar se fit soudain plus forte. Un homme baraqué débarqua et envoya valdinguer tous les soulards qui laissaient sur le sol de drôles de traces verdâtres. La moitié du bar se vida mais le volume sonore ne changea pas pour autant. Zorro continuait de boire. Mais plus il buvait, plus la bière avait un goût qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce goût, comme cette sensation qui l'envahissait doucement, était inhabituel. Les abeilles tournaient toujours, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il avait une vague sensation **imperturbable**. Il fixa le mur d'en face et la reconnue aussitôt.

Robin était là, à l'opposé de la pièce, son regard **imperturbable** posé sur un homme assis à ses côtés qui la tenait par la taille. Robin était là, **imperturbable** dans son costume **imperturbable** et ses expressions **imperturbables**. Se sentant observée, elle dévia son regard et croisa un œil **chiffonné**. Une expression **chiffonnée** dans le costume **chiffonné** de Zorro le **chiffonné**. Elle ne lui sourit pas. Elle voyait les trois femmes lui tourner autour. Elle soutint son regard un instant avant de se retourner vers l'homme à ses côtés.

Ils échangèrent des mots à voix basse. L'homme semblait complètement saoul. Il la regardait avec cet air lubrique que Zorro avait en horreur. Robin esquissa un sourire faux. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard **chiffonné** du bretteur. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

Et soudain, Robin eut un sursaut. Son verre vint se briser au sol mais dans le brouhaha ambiant, personne ne le remarqua. Personne sauf Zorro. Et ce verre brisé criait dans ses oreilles. Elle bascula sur le dos, poussée par l'homme ivre de vin et de chaire. Et Zorro vit dans le regard **imperturbable** de Robin une lueur qu'il connaissait bien, c'était l'étincelle de frayeur, celle qui appelait à l'aide et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ignorer. Il reposa sa choppe de bière et fixa l'homme. Il n'allait pas le faire, il allait avoir une once de sérieux et il allait se relever, la relâcher. Mais l'homme disait oui et le corps de l'homme disait oui. Zorro ne voyait plus Robin, cachée par la table devant elle, il ne la voyait plus et il ne sentait plus son aura **imperturbable**.

Elle était allongée sous le corps grossier qui disait oui de l'homme qui disait oui. Et Robin sentait une drôle d'angoisse lui glisser dans le fond de la gorge. _Son corps disait oui mais pour la première fois, elle dit non._ Elle cria non, mais son cri se perdit dans sa gorge. _Son corps disait oui mais elle répétait non._ Elle dit "non arrête" mais ses mots semblaient mourir dès qu'ils avaient passés ses lèvres.

Et pourtant, ses mots, quelqu'un les entendit. À l'absolu opposé du bar, Zorro n'entendait plus le brouhaha. Les abeilles autour de lui s'étaient transformées en mouche vertes et luisantes, avec leurs têtes remplies d'yeux affreux et leurs ailes vibrantes. Et lui, il était devenu une merde, une grosse merde. Il entendait les mots de Robin qui résonnaient dans sa tête. _Et il dit non et son corps répondit non._

Il se releva furax, laissant les trois mouches voleter dans l'espace vide. Il avança sans entendre les soulards gueuler parce qu'il avait renversé leur précieux hydromel sur le sol souillé. Il avança, le regard plus brûlant qu'un tison, la main crispée sur sa dague, les mâchoires serrées.

Il arriva au-dessus de l'homme et enfonça ses doigts dans sa tignasse de cheveux. Il agrippa de toutes ses forces et força l'ivrogne à se relever. Il le souleva de terre et l'envoya balader contre le mur du fond. _Son corps disait non et il hurlait non._ Robin pleurait mais à travers ses larmes, elle put voir le regard **chiffonné** de Zorro qui n'avait plus rien de **chiffonné**. Il y brillait une étincelle qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était l'étincelle de mort, que celui qui la provoquait n'en réchappait pas. Elle se recroquevilla contre le coin de la banquette en enserrant ses genoux de ses deux bras, la tête rentrée, elle était effrayée. _Son corps désormais hurlait non et elle s'égosillait elle aussi._

Zorro sentait les battements de son cœurs en accéléré dans ses tempes et soudain, le silence lui fit mal aux oreilles. Il porta son attention sur le bar et il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui. Alors, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il se savait être un pirate activement recherché et il était hors de question d'effrayer et d'alarmer ces gens. _Son corps tout entier hurlait non et il hurlait non à l'unisson._ Il prit sur lui et se planta devant l'homme ivre qui ouvrait sur le bretteur un regard vitreux à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Zorro respirait le plus calmement qu'il pouvait. Il remonta le menton de l'homme avec son pied et lui lança un regard noir dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il prit une inspiration et lui cracha, d'une voix tremblante de colère :

- Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de cette femme. Je n'hésiterai pas à éliminer quiconque aurait l'audace de s'approcher des femmes de mon équipage.

Il se retourna violemment et s'approcha de Robin qui tremblait recroquevillée sur la banquette. Il la prit entre ses bras et sorti du bar le plus rapidement possible et sans se retourner.

L'air frais fit du bien à l'archéologue et l'énervement du bretteur descendit peu à peu. Robin s'était agrippée à la veste de Zorro comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée. La femme qui avait posé son visage meurtri de larmes contre son torse était vraiment étonnante mais là, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était tout sauf **imperturbable**. _Son corps disait non et il disait non._ Zorro tentait de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans son ventre et Robin sentait que cet effort était considérable. Elle pouvait dire et penser ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant précis, l'homme qui la serrait entre ses bras était tout sauf **chiffonné**. _Son corps disait non et elle disait non._ Elle trouva Zorro "fort et puissant".

Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus calme, elle releva la tête et bougea ses jambes. Zorro s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était encore humide mais le bretteur compris qu'elle avait envie de descendre, d'avoir les deux pieds au sol. Sans doute que cette situation la gênait. Il la reposa sur le sol. Elle chancela un peu mais se rattrapa vite. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient au milieu d'une rue noire et déserte. Même les chats errants étaient absents. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils n'osaient pas.

_Il disait non et son corps disait non._

_Elle disait non et son corps disait non._

Mais ils entendaient comme un petit bruissement imperceptible, comme si le cœur de l'un résonnait aux oreilles de l'autre. Alors, ils relevèrent la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent vraiment.

_Et soudainement, il ne savait plus quoi dire et son corps disait n'importe quoi._

_Et soudainement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et son corps disait n'importe quoi._

Alors, dans leurs yeux brilla une lueur qui leur était totalement inconnue mais qui leur semblait tellement attirante.

_Et leurs corps faisaient n'importe quoi et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire._

Alors, Zorro approcha sa main droite. Elle tremblait imperceptiblement mais Robin ne sentit rien lorsqu'il la posa sur sa joue. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Ils étaient absolument silencieux. La main droite de Zorro glissa lentement vers la nuque de Robin et approcha lentement son visage du sien. _Son corps faisait n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas quoi dire mais savait parfaitement quoi faire._ Robin fit monter doucement ses mains sur le torse de Zorro jusqu'à sa gorge. _Son corps faisait n'importe quoi, elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle savait parfaitement quoi faire._ Elle n'avait plus peur, elle sentait la peau de Zorro sous ses doigts. Il était "fort et puissant". Elle ne l'avait jamais senti si proche et elle le regrettait amèrement. Il se sentait terriblement léger et il trouvait cela délicieux.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut leurs corps. Ils avaient l'impression de découvrir une sensation nouvelle et ils étaient curieux d'en sentir davantage. Zorro déposa lentement ses lèvres contre celles de Robin, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs cœurs lentement se mirent à battre au même rythme, chantant le même air. Ils se séparèrent un instant, juste le temps de se regarder dans le fond des yeux et de se sourire. Non décidément… _Leurs corps faisaient n'importe quoi et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire mais ils s'en fichaient complètement._ Robin glissa ses deux mains dans la nuque de Zorro et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du bretteur qui fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa taille.

C'était doux et terriblement enivrant. Elle en avait eu des aventures, mais ce baiser **chiffonné** était le plus agréable et le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment fonctionnaient ce genre de chose mais ce baiser **imperturbable** était la chose la plus sûre et la plus essentielle qu'il n'ait jamais reçue. C'était un baiser salé-sucré à la fois **imperturbable** et **chiffonné**. "Fort et puissant".

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et il put inspirer à plein poumon l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle sentait sous ses doigts la texture si douce de sa veste et sous la veste, elle sentait les muscles puissants de son dos. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se sourire, de se sourire vraiment.

Zorro avait raison, les hommes ne sont pas tous pareils, il y en a qui sont exceptionnels, "forts et puissants". Robin avait enfin compris que sa place de femme n'était pas auprès d'hommes d'un soir. Elle était une biche apeurée, un rongeur traqué, mais elle s'en sortait toujours. Et elle s'en sortira toujours parce qu'il serait là pour la soutenir, pour la protéger et il n'était pas le seul. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était femme à ses yeux et qu'elle devait être une des choses les plus importantes. Sans rien dire, il était sien et elle était sienne.

Il tendit sa main **chiffonnée** vers la sienne **imperturbable** et ils se mirent à marcher sous les étoiles.

Au plus profond de la nuit noire dans laquelle ils avançaient en emmêlant leurs doigts, il y avait au loin, mouillant dans le port, un navire dont la proue ouvrait grands ses yeux en un sourire malin sur ce couple mi-**chiffonné** mi-**imperturbable** mais qui n'y paraissait rien.

Leurs corps faisaient toujours n'importe quoi mais à présent, ils savaient tout deux quoi dire. _Il disait oui, elle disait oui._ Et ils savaient qu'un jour, leurs deux corps **imperturbables** **chiffonnés** diraient oui pour n'en former plus qu'un seul. "Fort et puissant".

* * *

**NdZ** Merci d'avoir lu ! Je suis une grande fan de ce couple et je trouve trop peu de bonne chose sur eux. Je pose ma pierre à l'édifice...

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, même si ça vous a pas plu. C'est juste dessous :)


End file.
